


Sushi & Sex

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Crossdressing, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Phil teases Dan about the Japanese schoolgirl outfit from his video, Dan orders some sushi, and one thing leads to another.





	Sushi & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born thanks to a couple of prompts sent to my tumblr :) I hope you'll enjoy, and you can send prompts to blissedoutphil.tumblr.com too ~

“Ughh why do we have so much stuff? We should’ve moved to an even bigger place, can’t believe we’re already running out of storage space,” Phil whined.

Dan picked up the kangaroo outfit and tossed it into the ‘to recycle/donate’ box in disgust. “Maybe if you stopped buying me all these ridiculous outfits for your videos,” he side eyed Phil, “we wouldn’t have so much crap.”

“You love all the outfits, don’t deny it,” Phil teased, putting the golf hat on Dan’s head, who tried to dodge it but failed.

“Hey!” Dan flailed as the green stuff from the hat stuck to his hair.

Phil smirked when he picked up the next outfit from his pile. “And this one’s your fave, isn’t it?”

Dan finished ruffling his hair, a comeback already in mind. But cat got his tongue when he looked up and saw what Phil was holding up.

Phil was smoothing out the Japanese schoolgirl outfit, smirking at Dan like he knew exactly what Dan was thinking.

Dan felt his cheeks slowly heat up. He frowned and grabbed the garment from Phil’s grip.

“We’re  _definitely_  throwing this one out,” he huffed, making a show of dumping the outfit into the box.

“Aw but why babe? You looked so cute in it,” Phil teased, to Dan’s disbelief.

“Don’t you owe your audience a liveshow? It’s been ages since your last, go entertain them. I’ll help clear out the rest and order dinner,” Dan hastily offered, looking away to hide his blush.

Phil raised his eyebrows, a knowing look on his face. He sat and watched Dan try to act like he wasn’t flustered. It was amusing, really, especially since they’ve known each other for so long, so who was Dan kidding? Phil would probably be able to tell how Dan was feeling even if he was blindfolded. But he got up anyway. He really has been neglecting his fans, Dan was right on that one.

“Such a shame that you’re throwing that dress away, I’m really gonna miss seeing you look all pretty in it,” Phil lamented before swiftly walking out the door, smirking when he heard Dan’s breath get caught.  _That should do it_ , he thought.

* * *

 

“Goooodbye!” Phil ended the liveshow, feeling rather happy. He’d missed doing liveshows, and he wondered why he had foolishly thought it was a good idea to stop doing them.

He walked to their room, expecting to see the pile of his props still a mess like how he left it. But to his surprise, the room was clean. He hadn’t actually expected Dan to stick to his words. The box was full in the corner of the room, and Phil noticed that Dan had laid something out on the bed.

When he walked over to the bed, he realised that it was the outfit he wore in the same video that Dan wore the schoolgirl outfit.

“What’s he planning?” Phil mumbled to himself.

He decided to roll with it, and so he shrugged off his t-shirt and put on his old school uniform, complete with the red and yellow tie. He had a suspicion where this was going, he knew Dan loved the schoolgirl outfit too much to admit it.

He headed to the dining room, remembering that Dan offered to get them dinner. He already expected Dan to be in the schoolgirl outfit, but he was still taken aback when his eyes fell on Dan.

Dan was sitting at the dining table, chin in the palm of his hands, big innocent eyes looking Phil up and down. He crossed his legs, making the skirt ride up just enough to expose his upper thighs. Phil had bought the biggest size and it fit Dan just nice, but it was still rather tight in some areas, hugging his figure in the delectable way that made Phil want to grab him by the hips and just fuck him there. He actually probably would later. But first, dinner.

“How was the liveshow, senpai?” Dan asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

Phil had to suppress a laugh. He wasn’t actually sure how to do this whole roleplay thing, but he’ll try to stay in character for Dan. It wasn’t that hard for him anyway, he’s just a British school boy at the moment.

“It was fun, love,” Phil said and bent down to peck Dan’s lips.

Phil let his lips linger against Dan’s and his hand moved to cup Dan’s cheek, feeling it radiate warmth. When Dan looked like he was about to go for another kiss, Phil cheekily moved away to sit down. He smiled at Dan’s betrayed look.

Dan blushed more and then quickly gestured to the food he’d laid out. “I bought us sushi for dinner, I hope you’ll like it,” he said, voice still small and cute and Phil can’t get enough of it.

“Looks really good, darling, let’s eat!”

Dan picked up his food with the chopsticks daintily, taking small bites. Phil wished he could get into this whole roleplay more, but he didn’t for the life of him know how to use chopsticks. He supposed that sort of fit his current role of Clueless British Schoolboy.

Phil stabbed his sushi with the chopstick and Dan had to fight the urge to scold him. He couldn’t stand the sight of food being stabbed by chopsticks, and Phil knew that. He couldn’t believe Phil still hadn’t learned how to use them despite him painstakingly teaching him so many times. But he was the one who initiated this roleplay, so he wasn’t going to break character.

“Oh senpai, do you need me to teach you how to use chopsticks?” Dan giggled a little.

“I do, baby, you’re so good at this unlike me. Come teach me,” Phil pouted and pat his lap, beckoning Dan over.

Dan shyly sat across Phil’s lap and hooked his right arm around Phil’s shoulder. Phil grasped Dan’s waist firmly and smirked up at him.

Dan held up his chopsticks and Phil followed suit, but being the clumsy Phil that he was, he dropped one. Dan giggled and shook his head slightly as he bent down to pick it up.

“Like this,” Dan directed softly as he returned the chopstick and used his hand to gently correct Phil’s fingers holding the chopsticks.

Dan’s touches were so gentle compared to his usual rough antics with Phil, and Phil was absolutely loving this delicate side of Dan. He could barely pay attention to Dan’s directions, he was too busy focusing on Dan’s face and how his cheeks were turning a pretty shade of pink.

“See?” Dan asked as he picked up a piece of sushi to demonstrate. He smiled playfully and fed Phil the sushi.

“Okay, let me try now,” Phil said with his mouth full.

He picked up an unagi roll, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Dan almost swooned at how cute Phil looked at that moment.

“Am I doing it right?!” Phil asked excitedly, but he spoke too soon and the sushi fell on Dan’s skirt, staining it with a little bit of soy sauce.

“My skirt!” Dan whined.

“Oh no baby, I’m so sorry, here let me help,” Phil quickly picked the sushi off Dan’s skirt and tried to wipe off the stain. With his fingers, he went to feed Dan the sushi. Dan opened his mouth without a second thought, letting his lips linger on Phil’s fingers a little before he chewed on his food.

“Let me try again,” Phil said and picked his chopsticks up again.

He went for a piece of sashimi this time. Dan held his breath, a little worried that by the end of dinner, he’d have stains and bits of food stuck all over his outfit.

Phil was holding his breath too, he’d never actually tried this hard to use chopsticks properly before. When he successfully got it level to his face, he grinned wide. Before the food could slip away, he quickly stuffed it to an unsuspecting Dan’s mouth.

Dan sputtered, but he managed to get the food in his mouth without any dropping and messing his clothes further.

“I did it!” Phil exclaimed and he was so adorable that if Dan’s mouth wasn’t full, he probably would’ve kissed him.

“Well done,” Dan smiled fondly when he was done eating, and watched Phil pick up another piece of sushi.

Phil was getting more confident, and he held onto the food with his chopsticks with determination. Dan didn’t miss the glint in his eye. Phil smiled as he held up the tamago sushi and began feeding it to Dan slowly unlike the previous time.

“I’m getting the hang of this, are you proud of me?” Phil asked with a smirk.

Dan hummed happily and nodded, enjoying being fed by his boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulder tighter.

“So glad I finally learned how to use these, now I can feed my baby easily,” Phil spoke, already picking up the cucumber maki.

Dan ducked his head shyly, but Phil only tilted his chin back up so he could push the maki past Dan’s lips. Phil wasn’t sure where this sudden fascination of feeding Dan came from, but he loved watching his boyfriend being so bashful while accepting food from him. He loved the way Dan stared at him admiringly while he chewed his food. He didn’t even think about feeding himself, he just wanted to feed Dan all the food they had. He gripped Dan’s waist tighter, squeezing the little love handle there.

After being fed a few more pieces of food, Dan noticed that Phil wasn’t even eating. “Let me feed you now,” Dan offered, but Phil shook his head.

“I’m not that hungry after all, babe. I wanna feed you all of this,” Phil gestured to the food still on the table.

“I’m getting quite full already, and you didn’t even eat,” Dan explained, but Phil didn’t let Dan pick his chopsticks up.

“I want you to be full, babe. So cute when you fill out,” Phil spoke lowly and rubbed his hand over Dan’s tummy for emphasis.

Dan made a sound of protest, but his cheeks went rosy, and he bit his lips in the way Phil knew meant that Dan was actually turned on by the idea. So, he got the ebi tempura between his chopsticks and lifted it to Dan’s lips. Almost immediately, Dan parted his lips and allowed Phil to feed him.

Dan actually moaned a little as the chopsticks were slowly drawn out of his mouth. His eyes widened when he realised the noise he made, and he hastily tried to give an excuse.

“The ebi’s really good.”

“Is it now?” Phil smirked and picked up another piece, “have another then.”

Dan wasn’t even fully done with the previous piece when another was stuffed into his mouth. He had no bloody idea why he was getting turned on by the thought of Phil excessively feeding him, but the fact that he could see Phil getting equally turned on reassured him that he wasn’t the only strange one in the household.

The small schoolgirl outfit started to feel even smaller as Dan continued eating. “I’m so full for you already, senpai,” Dan whimpered a little, feeling so full already.

“Be a good lil girl for me and don’t waste your food, there’s still all these left,” Phil said, and Dan’s cock twitched hearing what Phil called him.

Phil rubbed Dan’s tummy as Dan slowly chewed on an inari sushi, squeezing a little and noticing how the thin fabric was taut around Dan’s lower body, much tighter than it already was before he started eating.

“Love how chubby you get, such beautiful curves,” Phil praised, moving his hands to squeeze Dan’s thighs.

Dan whined needily and let his head fall to Phil’s shoulder. He didn’t think he could eat anymore, but Phil’s praises made him determined to please his boyfriend. When he lifted his head, Phil was waiting for him, food already held in his chopsticks.

When Dan realised what Phil was about to feed him, he shook his head and pursed his lips. “Please not that, I’ll eat everything else I promise!” he tried to argue.

Phil held the natto close to Dan’s mouth. “Beans are good for you, baby.”

“But I don’t like them,” Dan pouted.

“Don’t be picky. Finish your food or I’ll punish you,” Phil said sternly.

Dan started to regret buying this particular set of sushi, but he had no time to dwell on it. He sighed and reluctantly opened his mouth, letting Phil push the slimy beans in.

He scrunched his face up in disgust but he chewed on it anyway. The sight of Phil smiling proudly at him was worth having to swallow down the unpleasant fermented beans.

Phil knew how much Dan hated natto. If it was any other situation, Dan totally would’ve thrown the beans at him if he were to even suggest to Dan to eat them. So the sight of Dan forcing himself to eat the natto now to obey and please him aroused him immensely, and he felt his cock grow.

Dan quickly reached out for the glass and gulped all the water down when he was done with the beans, and Phil let his hand roam Dan’s thighs as he waited. Dan squirmed a little at Phil’s touch, feeling ticklish. It only made Phil squeeze Dan’s thigh possessively.

“So plump and cute,” Phil traced Dan’s skin lightly.

Dan parted his legs a little, inviting Phil’s hand to explore. Phil did just that, his hand slowly stroked Dan’s inner thigh all the way to Dan’s crotch. Dan moaned softly as Phil pushed his skirt further up his thighs and began palming him. Phil was surprised to feel lace over Dan’s crotch. He smirked up at Dan, who was blushing profusely.

“Wanted to look pretty for you,” Dan spoke softly.

“You are  _so_  pretty, love,” Phil answered as he felt Dan’s cock harden in the panties.

He moved his hand up, Dan whining at the loss of touch on his cock, and squeezed Dan’s lower tummy.

“Wanna kiss all your curves and stretch marks,” Phil said as he nuzzled Dan’s neck.

“Please,” Dan whimpered.

All too soon, Phil sat back and stopped petting Dan. “But I can’t do that when you’re not done with your dinner, baby.”

“I really can’t eat anymoreee,” Dan grumbled.

“Don’t be naughty,” Phil smacked Dan’s thigh, loving how it jiggled at the impact.

“‘m sorry,” Dan mumbled, and opened his mouth readily when Phil picked up the tako sushi despite feeling like he could burst from just another bite of food.

“There, it’s not that hard to finish up your food, is it?” Phil was kneading Dan’s thigh, his lovehandles, his arm. He couldn’t help himself, he was addicted to Dan’s plumpness.

Phil continued feeding Dan, waiting patiently as Dan slowed his eating pace. Dan was whimpering as he chewed on his food, he wanted to rip his dress off it was getting so tight. He almost cried out when he looked up and saw Phil already ready to feed him with the next piece of food.

But Phil’s praises kept him going. He wasn’t fond of his blubber but he liked how much Phil adores them, it was enough to make him accept and even embrace his little chubbiness.

“Last piece, baby,” Phil cooed, bringing the California roll to Dan’s lips.

Dan moaned in relief as he chewed on it, and Phil rubbed on Dan’s stomach soothingly.

“Well done, I’m so proud of you,” Phil praised and moved his hand lower to palm Dan’s crotch again.

Dan bucked his hips up to Phil’s hand, gasping at the touch.

“Do I get a reward for not wasting my food?” he asked soft and sweet, batting his eyelashes at Phil.

“You do deserve a reward, baby,” Phil said before kissing Dan deep, tasting sushi in Dan’s mouth.

Phil gripped Dan’s waist tight and lifted him to sit at the edge of the dining table. Dan squeaked in surprise and before he could register what was going on, Phil had pushed all the plates to the corner of the table and moved Dan so he was laying on his back on the table.

Dan’s lower legs dangled off the table and Phil stood between them. He squeezed Dan’s thighs and pushed his skirt up to expose the pretty red lace panties. Dan panted, feeling so needy already. He spread his legs invitingly.

“What’s my reward, senpai?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Phil say it.

“Gonna fuck you good just how you deserve it, baby girl,” Phil murmured and he bent down to suck a hickey on Dan’s collarbone.

Dan moaned, getting turned on even more from being called Phil’s girl. The panties were feeling very restrictive and he moved his hand to free his cock from the small piece of garment, but Phil swatted his hand away.

“Uh-uh baby girl, don’t take it off, you look really pretty in it,” Phil spoke and Dan whined in response, reluctantly moving his hand to rest on Phil’s back instead.

Phil pulled away from Dan’s collarbones after licking on the bruises he made. He pulled Dan’s cock out of the lace underwear and Dan moaned gratefully, but he made sure that the underwear stayed on. He pushed the dress further up, exposing Dan’s bloated belly.

Phil started nipping and kissing Dan’s stomach, and Dan threaded his fingers in Phil’s hair as he moaned at the sensation.

“So beautiful when you’re so full and round,” Phil mumbled against the stretched skin of Dan’s tummy.

Phil moved lower and without warning, he went down on Dan’s cock. Dan arched his hips off the table, moaning loudly. Fortunately for Phil, he didn’t really have a gag reflex anymore. He easily took Dan’s whole length and bobbed his head a couple of times.

Just as soon as he started going down on Dan, he went off completely, to Dan’s dismay.

“Please, need more,” Dan whined, squirming on the table restlessly.

“Be patient, my lil girl,” Phil said, moving lower to kiss and lick at the faint stretch marks on Dan’s inner thighs.

Dan strained his neck to look down himself and see what Phil was doing. He was writhing on their dining table half naked, and Phil was at the edge of the table between his legs still fully clothed. He felt exposed and he loved it. His cock twitched and a little precum started leaking.

When Phil was sure he’d kissed every inch of Dan’s plump flesh, he stood up and observed his boyfriend. Dan was looking up at him with blown out pupils, his mouth open and chest heaving.

“So good for me, aren’t you baby?” Phil spoke softly.

Dan nodded, his hips thrusting the air slightly. “Only for you, senp-,”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as Phil shoved two fingers into his mouth. He enthusiastically sucked on them, only now realising he’d forgotten to have a tube of lube ready. But he was too impatient to ask Phil to get it from their bedroom, and he figured Phil wasn’t patient enough either. So he sucked hard on Phil’s fingers, licking them and getting them as wet as he could with his saliva.

Meanwhile, Phil pushed Dan’s knees up with his free hand so they were bent at Dan’s chest. He smiled when Dan’s stomach formed rolls, and he squished them affectionately. He moved Dan’s panties to the side to expose Dan’s hole. He pressed down on Dan’s tongue and when he felt like his fingers were sufficiently slick, he removed them, hearing a pop as Dan’s lips smacked.

He slowly pushed his fingers into Dan’s hole, and Dan threw his head back as he moaned whorishly. With his other hand, Phil unzipped his pants and let his hard cock free. With his fingers still inside Dan, he moved to the side of the table to reach Dan’s face.

“Lube me,” Phil instructed and Dan turned his head to his side.

He craned his neck and sucked on Phil’s cock, moaning around it. He made quick work of coating Phil’s cock with his spit, rushing so he could get Phil inside him faster.

Phil’s fingers brushed against Dan’s prostate, and Dan keened around Phil’s cock. He moved off of Phil.

“’m ready, please now please,” Dan begged incoherently.

“Shh babe,” Phil cooed. He moved back in between Dan’s legs and removed his fingers.

In one swift motion, Phil slid his saliva slick cock into Dan’s stretched hole. Both of them moaned loud. Phil moved all the way in til his balls rubbed against the lace covering one side of Dan’s butt. He stilled to let Dan adjust to the intrusion.

Not long after, Dan was moving his hips desperately. “Move please,” Dan begged, and Phil obliged.

Phil started a slow pace, but he gradually moved faster. “Such a tight pussy, feels so good,” he praised, “and you’re so pretty babe.” He pulled on the lace panties and let it snap back onto Dan’s hip.

Dan was grunting as the force of Phil’s thrusts caused him to rock on the table. “All for you, senpai,” he breathed out.

Phil moved Dan’s legs to wrap around his own waist. Dan dug his heels into Phil’s hips, trying to bring him even closer. Phil then rested his hands on either side of Dan’s head, staring deep into his boyfriend’s lust blown eyes as he thrusted in and out of him.

Dan pulled on Phil’s tie, bringing him down to meet his lips. He opened his mouth and let Phil dominate the kiss, moaning as Phil bit on his lip. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, not allowing Phil to go even an inch away from him.

They continued kissing, only breaking away occasionally to gulp in some air before locking lips again. Phil’s hands roamed on Dan’s body as he fucked into Dan, stroking and squeezing Dan’s stomach rolls and thick thighs around his waist, feeling the lace stretched tight around Dan’s groin.

Dan felt so full, first from the food and now from being filled by Phil’s thick cock. He loved being filled by Phil, for Phil. He moaned in pleasure and clenched his ass to get the same reaction from Phil.

Phil’s thrusts increased in pace and intensity as he felt his orgasm approaching. He brought his hand to Dan’s achingly hard cock and Dan moaned gratefully as he finally received the much needed touch.

Phil started stroking Dan’s cock and made sure all his thrusts angled right against Dan’s prostate. Dan screamed out Phil’s name, his nails digging into Phil’s back as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Make sure you don’t stain your pretty dress or lace, baby,” Phil warned as he pumped Dan’s leaking cock fast.

Dan moaned in response, feeling his lower muscles tighten.

“‘m gonna,” he rasped out.

“Go ahead, baby,” Phil answered, still thrusting into Dan relentlessly.

Dan immediately spilled over Phil’s hand, strings of cum pooling onto his stomach. He cried out as he came, shaking with the force of his orgasm. Phil was still fucking into him hard, and he trembled from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Phil stroked Dan through his orgasm, making sure to milk all his cum out. He groaned and grunted as he came deep inside of Dan a moment later, slowly rocking his hips as he rode his orgasm out.

“So hot, baby girl,” Phil moaned as he finally pulled out of Dan and tucked Dan back into his panties.

Dan whined at the loss, suddenly feeling very empty. He kept his legs hooked around Phil’s waist, not letting Phil move.

“Tsk tsk, what a mess you’ve made, love,” Phil said.

Dan looked down at himself. “But I didn’t stain my outfit,” he proclaimed proudly.

“That’s good you didn’t, but look at your dirty tummy.”

Phil bent down and lapped up at Dan’s cum on his stomach, and Dan moaned at the sight. His soft cock actually twitched at that. He squirmed as Phil’s tongue tickled his skin there when he licked and swallowed Dan’s cum. After Phil was done lapping up Dan’s cum, he placed soft, loving kisses on Dan’s now clean tummy.

“You’re so perfect,” Phil murmured against Dan’s skin.

Dan managed to grab a hold of Phil’s now loose tie and pulled Phil up. Phil moved up and Dan pressed a kiss against Phil’s lips, licking and nipping Phil’s bottom lip.

When they pulled apart, Phil rested his forehead against Dan’s.

“I love you,” Dan murmured.

“I love you too,” Phil replied, feeling Dan’s warm breath against his lips.

Phil prised out of Dan’s grip and slowly pulled Dan to sit up on the table. He carried Dan to the bathroom, already excited for cuddles in the bath.

“I knew this was your fave outfit that I got you, I’m so glad we’re keeping it,” Phil commented, giggling when his boyfriend’s cheeks turned pink.

**Author's Note:**

> What I enjoyed most from writing this was finding a way to drag Phil for refusing to do liveshows this year lmao. also getting myself some sushi to reward myself for finishing it :P


End file.
